In glove box isolation chamber operations, or in mini-environments, samples need to be maintained inside but also need to be manipulated. In order to keep the chamber "clean," i.e., free of contaminant particles, the person, or operator, handling and manipulating the samples is isolated from the chamber and the manipulations are carried out by means of gloves affixed to openings in a wall of the chamber.
In operation, the operator inserts his hands and arms into the gloves and extends them into the chamber to carry out the manipulations desired.
One such arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,547 to Schnieder. The glove is prevented from extending too far into the chamber by a coiled spring affixed to the glove. The spring is located on the outside of the chamber. In operation, as the arm of the operator moves into the glove and into the clean area, the spring is compressed by the force, and limits the extent to which the glove can be inserted. It also causes the glove to retract on removal of the force.
Normally, gloves of this type are cumbersome and as the operators arms are withdrawn, the glove drops down and hangs limply from the wall. This causes a hazard since the limp glove can fall against product, equipment or chemicals in the chamber.